The New Type of Mail
by wandzapper31
Summary: Dawn finds out about Spuffy. Think black, and refere to the title.
1. Sex, Secrets and Spying

A/n: This is my first story, so please read and review! Spuffy story of course,Ever wonder if Dawn could blackmail people? Takes place after Hells Bells.  
  
Ships: B/S  
  
  
  
1 "Ah," Buffy moaned as Spike touched her. She loved these nights. Spike understood her wants and needs. In the morning she knew she would have to leave Spike and go back to the treacherous hell, her friends. Only Spike understood her. Dawn did to, a little but Spike understood her better than anyone else ever had. Everyone else tried way too hard to help and act cherry. But Spike understood. Her friends just couldn't get the problem. Buffy knew they loved her. " They love me." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Dawn stood leaned against Spike's window. She was planning to tell Buffy that if she didn't obey her she would tell Buffy's friends just what was going on between her and Spike. It was a perfect plan! Dawn was just so sick of being ignored by everyone! This stunt would make Dawn shine! She would make Buffy give her new clothes, money, and no curfew. Life would be good she thought to her self as she walked home. " Life will be good."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
" It's morning." Buffy told herself as she quietly left Spike and the bed where they shared some amazing things the night before.  
  
The way the touched her… The places he touched her… Well she wouldn't go there.  
  
She knew she loved him. She just wouldn't admit it to him. Inside her there was a burning desire to touch and be with him but she knew she couldn't.  
  
If her friends knew, the shame would be unimaginable. So, she would never tell. It was either that or dump Spike and she knew she couldn't bear that again.  
  
Only Tara would know.  
  
Only Tara.  
  
She left Spike's crypt feeling the one feeling she had hated the most since she'd been back, safe. She thought her secret was safe for yet another night.  
  
Boy was she wrong.  
  
A/n: Okay so the first chapter sucks but I think it will get better very soon. 


	2. Caution, Commands and Crying

As soon as Buffy stepped in the door she was bombarded with questions. "Where were you?" " Are you hurt?" "Nasty bit of slayage?" The questions just never stopped until Dawn said "Leave her alone she must be tired after being up all night!" Dawn led her sister upstairs and into her room. Buffy sat on her bed and Dawn stood in front of her. They were silent until Dawn announced, " I know about you and Spike." Buffy tried her best to look innocent and saying "There's nothing between be and Spike!"  
  
" I saw you two together last night. I've thought something was up ever since you started coming home early in the morning instead of late at night. So Buffy here's my demands if you meet them we can get along just fine and you're secret stays nice and safe, but if you don't do even one thing I ask for I blab to all you're little friends. You got that?" Buffy Just gaped at her. "Close your mouth." Dawn snapped, "Now all I can suggest for now is you start calling me maim. I'll think up more things for you to do later." Dawn left the room saying, "Get some rest. And remember you have to call me maim or Mrs. Summers in front of you're friends too. Buffy couldn't say anything so, as Dawn suggested, no ordered got some rest.  
  
Dawn stood outside of her sisters' room and said to her self "That was easier than I thought."  
  
Later that day Buffy got up and walked over to her dresser to bush her hair, but something happened. A second later she saw the brush on the ground and she knew. "No. No. Not this too."  
  
  
  
A/N: I think the story is turning out ok even if the chapters are a little short. 


	3. Demands, Dark sides, and Doctors

A/N: My sister says I have issues. So bear with me. The story starts with Buffy in the car with Dawn.  
  
"Maim, blackmailing me is wrong and you know it." Buffy told her sister, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Turn right Buffy" Dawn ordered.  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted to go to the mall.  
  
"I do. Were picking up a few of my friends. I want them to spend your money too."  
  
"What!" Buffy screeched, "You and your friends are spending your own money!"  
  
" Buffy" Dawn said calmly, "I'm holding all the cards. And unless you want me to tell your friends the little games you've been playing with your boy toy do what I say. And don't forget to call me maim in front of my friends!  
  
"Fine maim, but only 3 friends." Said Buffy angrily.  
  
"No I was thinking more along the lines of six." Said Dawn as they pulled up at Janice's house. "Oh. One more thing. DON'T you dare embarrass me in front of my friends. You know what don't even talk unless you're spoken to." Dawn said airily as Janice climbed in the limo Dawn made Buffy rent. As they pulled out of the driveway Dawn made the part separating her and Buffy roll up.  
  
Later at the mall they have all 5 friends with them now.  
  
"Buffy we need $150.67 to get a pair of shoes. Give me the money now."  
  
" Sorry maim, I'm all out of money."  
  
"Okay then lets go." Announced Dawn  
  
" Maim, I have some thing I need at the hospital can we go there before we head home?"  
  
"Fine gut make it quick." Dawn jeered  
  
Later at the hospital.  
  
Looks like you were right Mrs. Summers. Your pregnant. 


End file.
